disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck-it Ralph 2
''Wreck-it Ralph 2 ''will be the sequel to 2012's Wreck-it Ralph. It will be directed by Rich Moore and release in 2016 or 2017. Plot When Fix it Felix, Jr. (Jack McBrayer) accidentaly gets stuck in a NES, Wreck-it Ralph (John C. Reily) goes to rescue him along with Sergant Calhoun (Jane Lynch), and the Nicelanders. Meanwhile, President Vanellope von Schweetz (Sarah Silverman) befriends and falls in love with a new racer named Terry Von Applejam(Sanito Fontana) and has to find out for herself that he is really evil (the real form of the crimminal Flash-Time) and that he is planning with his sister Minty Sakura to take his place as king of the whole arcade, then taking over the real world and making his sister the queen of Sugar Rush. Felix also meets the Player- 2 version of him, Fix it Marco (Deidrich Bader) and is challenged by him. Ralph meets the "him" of the NES, who he befriends very quickly. However, New Ralph (as they decided to call him) wants to get out of the NES and get to the arcade, so that he can help his boss Flash Time. Vanellope and her close friend Crumbelina (Cymbre Walk) meet the newcomer named Cyber Guy (Tara Strong) and he must introduce himself as "Vanellope's Hero" according to Rancis (Jamie Elman). Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Deidrich Bader as Fix it Marco * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun * Grey Delisle as Minty Sakura * Sanito Fontana as Terry Von Applejam, the main antagonist * Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter * Kath Soucie as Taffyta Muttonfudge * Katie Lowes as Candlehead * Cymbre Walk as Cumbelina DiCaramello * Tara Strong as Cyber Guy * Jason Marsden as Detective Echo * Armin Shimerman as Gutz Gallery Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 1.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 1 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 2.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 2 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 3.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 3 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 4.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 4 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 5.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 5 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 6.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 6 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 7.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 7 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 8.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 8 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 9.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 9 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 10.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 10 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 11.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 11 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 12.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 12 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 13.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 13 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 14.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 14 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 15.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 15 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 16.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 16 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 17.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 17 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 18.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 18 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 19.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 19 Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 20.png|Wreck-It Ralph 2 Storyboard of Ideas 20 Category:Wreck It Ralph movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Disney Sequel Category:Disney Princess Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios